The Little I Draw Strength From
by Michael Ronso
Summary: Isaac and the gang are on there way to Lemuria, but things wont be easy, will they? Will become a slash, Isaac/Garet, Mia/Ivan. R/R I want feed back.-This story on hold, writers block-


The Little I Draw Strength From~  
  
Chapter One- Takeoff into Confusion  
  
By- J- Reeve  
  
On the way to Lemuria, the sea was calm but windy. Isaac looked out at the ocean and wondered to himself about his journey, and about his quests.  
  
He couldn't help but miss his mother dearly who was sick back in Vale. He really hoped that she was still there when he finally returned. She had looked so pale and sickly when he visited her. Why wouldn't she just talk to him? Why wouldn't she even listen to him?  
  
Isaac had sent her a letter, just before he had left on the ship to Lemuria. Isaac hoped that she had read it, and had not just discarded it into the sand. To make sure that even if she didn't read it herself he had sent a copy to the mayor of Vale and had addressed it to his mother from there, with instructions to make sure she had read it.  
  
Isaac still remember word for word what the letter had said,  
  
Dear Mother,  
  
Hello, it's been a wile since we've spoken hasn't it? Listen mother, I'll get it straight to the point. I am about to continue my quest across the seas, and it's not likely that I will be coming back any time soon. I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I hope that when, or if, I come back you will still be waiting for me.  
  
Mother, I wish sometimes that I had not been given this burden, so that I could have stayed at home with you. Sure, I have become powerful over my journey, and have gained two wonderful friends, but that's all useless without the love of a family, right?  
  
Well I guess that doesn't matter anymore now dose it? I wish that you would have talked to me when I had come to visit you. Today there is little I can still draw strength from and your voice would have been soothing in the hard times.  
  
Well, I must head off, Goodbye, mother.  
  
With Love, your son,  
  
Isaac.  
  
Silent tears were rolling down Isaac's face and cheeks now, as the wind and the seas began to pick up into a storm. Waves began to crash against the ship making it rock violently, but Isaac didn't move from his place near the rail.  
  
"Why couldn't she have talked to me?" Isaac thought in anguish.  
  
Isaac didn't move as his clothes became soaked. He didn't move as the boat began to rock more and more violently, and the storm become more and more deadly.  
  
Lightning began to crash into the seas all around the ship, and still Isaac didn't move. He didn't even move when Mia came running up on the deck next to him.  
  
"Isaac!" She yelled over the sounds of the storm. "Come inside, the storms to strong!"  
  
Isaac didn't move.  
  
"Isaac come on!" Mia shrieked taking Isaac's hand and pulling him into a lower deck on the ship.  
  
Isaac surveyed the room he was pulled into through tearing eyes. It was a warm enough room. There was a couch by a lit fire, and a table and chairs as well. Ivan was reading a book on Psynergy on the couch and Garet was sprawled out on the other side of the couch basking in the heat of the fire, and it glow. Mia and moved back to the black Orb and had continued to steer the ship through the storm.  
  
Garet was the first to notice that Isaac, his best friend, was silently crying, and looked at him concerned.  
  
"Isaac, what's wrong?" Garet asked. Isaac had always told Garet the true about everything that he was feeling, and this time was not exception.  
  
"I miss my mother." Isaac said flopping on the couch very close to Garet.  
  
Garet up a warm comforting hand on Isaac's shoulder and said, "We'll see her again. She'll be there for you."  
  
Garet had always been good at sensing exactly what was wrong with his friend as long as he was pointed in the right direction.  
  
All the wile Ivan and closed the book and Mia had put the ship into it's auto-pilot phase and the three of them began to crowed around Isaac to try and support him. All the wile Isaac continued to sob slightly.  
  
"He has so much to deal with, "Garet thought, "He has so much to deal with, being our leader, the situation with his mother, and I'm such a shame being his best friend and doing little if anything to help him.  
  
"Well no more! I will do anything I can to help him. If he can't draw strength from his mother, he can from his friends, especially from me."  
  
The for friends stayed there for what seemed like an hour, but in the end it was only a few moments, when Isaac dried his eyes and got up.  
  
"Thanks guys. I needed that. I'll try not to wimp out again like that." He said.  
  
"Naw, Isaac, it fine. You have to much to deal with as it is." Garet said, quickly avoiding Isaac's eyes.  
  
"Ya, Isaac, were your friends first, if anything!" Mia said in a calm soothing voice.  
  
"It's fine Isaac! No problems!" Ivan replied cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks guys." Isaac repeated. 


End file.
